1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network routing device and a network routing method, detailedly relates to the network routing device and the network routing method where path switching performance is enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the operation of a router in a recent large-scale network, the detection of a fault on line and the reduction of time required until the recovery of the fault are indispensable.
In JP-A No. 261078/1994, a router that enables the high-speed retrieval of a routing table is described.
In addition, in a document (RFC3871)(G. Jones, “Operational Security Requirements for Large Internet Service Provider (ISP) IP Network Infrastructure”, IETF, the Internet <URL: http://www.ietf.org/rfc/rfc3871.txt?number=3871>), a router is described which is divided into a control plane and a forwarding plane and in which the control plane calculates a routing protocol and the forwarding plane relays data.